Golden Age Kaida
Personality Kaida's attention span is close to nonexistent. The girl is easily distracted and tends to be 'floating in the clouds'. She is curious and observant with her surroundings. Kaida is rather mischievous and has random outburst to gather attention. Luckily for her caretakers, the girl tires out easily and listens when she's given snacks or sweets. Backstory Like any other kid, Kaida attends school and has a family. She's clueless when it comes to figuring out what the hell her parents do for a living. They're rather wealthy and well-off, somehow. Kaida doesn't question it since it really doesn't matter to her. Kaida attends a primary school located in Wayhaven: she's a decent student and tends to cause trouble. But, she managed to pass her grade and move up to the next grade. She really doesn't have any troubles that occur in her life. Both of her parents are alive, she attends a decent school(pretty easy to make friends), and she has a place to call home. You might as well say her life is "perfectly normal". The only time she's abandoned by her parents is when they go out to their business trip. They can last from little to a week to half a year. It really depends.. Resources $4.25 (Enough for a bag of chips or something) Equipment / Weaponry School Backpack - Bar of chocolate or a pocket full of candies. - 2 Notebooks Purple and White - 3 #2 pencils - Water bottle - Packed Lunch times it's a sandwich - 1 multi-color pen Specialisations - Sharp sense of smell -Crying -Guilt tripping -Acting Quirk Energy Beams. Kaida is able to use the energy stored in her body and emit it out of her hands as a beam or beams of heat-the beam looks like a bright white light. Eating certain types of food changed the energy that Kaida emits, allowing the girl to have different stats. for her attacks. In order to change the state of the heat beam, Kaida must enter into the cooldown of the attack and then eat the required food(s). Basic If Kaida didn't eat anything before hand: Speed of Beams: 10 m/s Range of Beams: 5 m Damage: 5 kN Beams per turn: 4 Turns it lasts for: 10 Turns Cooldown: 5 Turns + Food If Kaida doesn't eat something and tried to use her quirk once more, she'll faint for 3 turns. Charge Up: 1 turn Snacks If Kaida consumes some sort of candies(chocolate, hard candy, etc.) or snack(chips, bread, etc.) Her beams are slightly buffed. Speed of Beams: 15 m/s Range of Beams: 10 m radius Damage: 9 kN Beams per turn: 3 Turns it lasts for: 5 Turns Cooldown: 6 Turns Charge Up: 1 turn Meals If Kaida eats breakfast, lunch or dinner then her beams are buffed to its normal working stats. She can only use this 3 times a day (3 Rps per day) Speed of Beams: 20 m/s Range of Beams: 15 m radius Damage: 15 kN Beams per turn: 2 Turns it lasts for: Till RP ends Cooldown: N/A Charge up: 1 turn Desserts If Kaida consumes things like cakes, ice cream, etc. Kaida is able to beam out one giant beam. Speed of Beam: 30 m/s Range of Beam: 25 m Length, 5 m Width Damage: 30 kN Beams per turn: 1 Turns it lasts: 2 Cooldown: 10 Turns + 1 RP Charge up: 2 turns Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues